The present invention is an improvement on the vehicle towing system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,624 issued Aug. 25, 1981, assigned to the assignee of this application.
The above-mentioned application discloses a trash collection, management and disposal system utilizing wheeled load-carrying vehicles and a tongue-and-hitch system for towing vehicles. Each vehicle has a body, a pair of fixed-position wheels at the rear corners of the underside of the body, a pair of caster wheels at the front corners, a hitch pin secured to the underside between the caster wheels and a tongue rotatably mounted on the back of the body. A leading vehicle is hitched to a trailing vehicle by moving the tongue member to a position in which it is attached to the hitch pin. This arrangement has been found acceptable in every respect. The present invention provides an improved vehicle towing system which optimizes manufacturing and assembly expense while providing for accurate tracking of vehicles with a minimum of pulling force.